


Trust

by Marvelgirl073



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Hydra (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgirl073/pseuds/Marvelgirl073
Summary: Sold to Hydra at seven years old. Tortured and experimented on. Rose the ranks and became one of Hydra’s best assailants. Mya has known little life outside of her cell and missions. So when the Avengers invade the base she is being held at, and take her back with her, her life changes forever. (Also it says there’s only one chapter but they will be more, but can’t figure out how to fix it. If you do give me a comment)
Relationships: Avengers Team & Original Female Character(s), Bruce Banner & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers. This is my first published fic and I hope you enjoy. I had written multiply chapters before publishing this. But instead of realizing it all as one chapter, or all the chapters on the same day, I’m going to be posting a chapter a day, before going back to a regular posting schedule. I’ll try to post once a week, but things might come up and might not. Feel free to point out mistakes I might have made in the text. If you like I will he posting another fic very soon. And I have two fics in que that I haven’t started yet. Without further a due, the story

The sound of gunshots and screams filled the air. A few floors above I heard the clank of metal and the sound of a repulser. Avengers. The sound of boots on tile and heavy breathing came from somewhere outside my cell. It was followed by a few beeps and a click. The rock wall in front of me slid open and revealed the hallway. I stood up and strutted outside my cell. A few other recruits nervously glanced out into the hallway to make sure it was safe. Unlike me, they couldn’t have heard what was going on outside our cells. Glancing to my left, I found the guard who had let us out, he was slumped against the wall. I turned him over and felt for a pulse, but found none. There was another clank from above me, but much closer this time. I turned back to the guard and searched him. I found his gun and a few knives and pocketed them. There was more shooting and screaming, even closer. I cocked my gun and ran towards the sound and up a set of stairs. I kicked open the iron door that lay on the top of the staircase. Once inside, I scanned the room. There were about twenty men in uniform fighting the team off, and about twenty more dead on the floor. I started shooting to kill anyone that wasn’t wearing a HYDRA uniform. I hit Captain America in the arm and grazed the redhead. I attempted shooting at the mage, but she just blocked it. I scanned the room, looking for an opening to get one of the avengers out of the way. I saw the redhead already fighting two agents and snuck up on her, swinging my legs under her. She stumbled but quickly recovered. I heard movement in the rafters above me and looked up just in time to see an arrow heading straight for my head. I moved out of the way, and the arrow clanked the concrete. My attention turned back to the redhead, who had already killed one of the agents. My hand found the dagger from my uniform and I swung it out her face, but she dodged it. I hear an arrow from behind me and easily moved out of the way, but another arrow came and I didn’t have time to move. It came in contact with my thigh and a wave of electricity shot through my body. I attempted to keep fighting, but the redhead thew a punch and it went black. 

When I woke up, I found myself handcuffed to a table in an integration room. I looked up to see none other than the director of SHIELD himself sitting in front of me. He was reading through a file, an unreadable expression on his face.

“So, Mya, tell me about yourself.”.

I chuckled.

“Oh, you think this is funny, but if I didn’t know better I would say you have been captured with no chance of escape in the most secure building in the world.”

I stayed silent.

“Ok, if you won’t talk I will.”

“Mya Anderson, born in Berlin, Germany in May of 1999. Sold to Hydra in 2006, by your own parents. Oof, harsh. Would you like me to go on? Or, are you going to say something?” He said looking through the file. 

“I don’t know what you want me to say?”

“So, she does speak. Ok, Mya, I’ve been looking through your file.”

“Clearly.”

“And, you are anything, but a good person. You have committed over a hundred murders, several arsons, and a handful of kidnappings. But, the Avengers seem to have a habit of taking in people that seem like they don’t belong. So, I'm giving you the opportunity to turn your life around and work alongside the Avengers.”

“Hmm,” I hummed, pretending to think about it,” Yeah, I’m going to have to pass.”

“Wasn’t asking.”

I made one final tug against the restraints, why we had been talking, Fury failed to notice me losing my grip on the cuffs. I flipped the table on to him, pinning him against the wall and I was out the door before he had time to react. My feet carried me through the corridors. Red flashing lights and alarms filled the halls as I ran further away from the room. The pounding of feet surrounded me from all sides, as they attempted to cut me off. But, at the last second, I made a dash down another hallway, away from the agents. I glanced over my shoulder, to see who was falling me, but I was instantly met with a familiar red and blue shield, once again rendering me unconscious.

The soft beeping of machines awoke me from my slumber. My eyes flickered open, bright ceiling lights hovered above me. I made an attempt to sit up, but I found myself chained to the bed. I turned to my side to see the redhead watching me intently, Captain America stood behind her, leaning against the door frame. I spat at them.

“Let me go.”

“Yeah, that’s not going to happen,” the young woman answered. 

“Why am I even here, I thought Fury would have had me terminated by now.”

“Because Fury believes there’s still hope for you. He wanted to give you a second chance,” the freedom in spandex piped in.

I rolled my eyes.

“I would be grateful. I would have had you killed,” a familiar voice chuckled.

I turned my head the other direction to find none other than the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.

“Stark,” the Captain muttered warningly.

“We want to give you a second chance Mya, you just have to trust us,” he told me.

I laughed, a general real laugh. They had to be kidding. I had never trusted anyone in my life. Nothing ever good ever came out of trust.

“You guys are kidding right. Me, trust you, the group of people that are supposed to be my enemies.”

“We’re not your enemies Mya, that’s Hydra talking,” the soldier augured.

“No, it's me talking, Hydra might have taught me those things, but I made them mine.”

We sat there in uncomfortable silence, the hero's staring at me, unsure what to do. Suddenly, the redhead stood up, striding across the room to me. She uncuffed the metal from the side of the bed and then cuffed it to a metal pole above me. I looked at her and she nodded. Slowly, I sat up, leaning against the wall behind me. This is the first time I got a good look at the room. On my left, the blonde and the redhead stood along with a dark-skinned man I didn’t recognize. On my right, the tin can man, a man with salt and pepper hair, and the mage stood. In the corner of the room, hiding in the shadows, stood the archer, watching.

“Ok, this has been fun, but I have other things to attend to. So we’ll let Bruice here give you the all-clear then old Capcicle there will show you to your room,” The billionaire mentioned, striding out of the room.

The older man, Brucie, walked towards me, tapping on his tablet. I was quick to respond, and pushed myself back against the wall. 

“Hey, it's ok. I just need to check your vitals to make sure you're all clear.,” The man said.

Reluctantly, I backed down. Slightly more relaxed, but still on high alert. As Brucie, if that was his real name, did his tests people started to file out of the room. Leaving only me, the doctor, the Captain, and the dark skinned man. The doctor then typed a few more things on his keyboard before starting to unhook the machines.

“You're all good. Your healing factor is quite interesting thought. After that hard blow to the head, and the sedative we gave you, you should have had to spend at least a day out of commission, and been asleep for about ten hours. But, there are no signs of head trauma and you were only asleep for about seven hours. Oh, sorry I’m rambling, Steve, she’s good to go, you can take her up to her room.”

The blonde moved over towards me and went to undo my handcuffs, but stopped,”If I do this, you won’t fight back, will you?”

I thought about it for a moment. 

I was in the belly of the beast. Surrounded by earth’s mightiest heroes. There was no way I could fight back and even make it near the front door. And even if I could, I wouldn’t be able to make it far without them finding me and just dragging me right back here. And maybe, just maybe, I’m not as closed minded to changing my ways then I thought. Eventually, I slowly shake my head. He nods and removes the metal from my wrists, tossing them aside. He then guided me out of the medical room, the dark skinned man followed in suit. I was then led through a series of hallways and up an elevator before reaching another room. He opened the door, and motioned me inside. When I did not go right away, he gave me a little shove, and shut the door behind him. There was a small click, and then receding footsteps. I sighed. Locked in. I took this time to look around the room. It was nothing special, plain white walls, a bed, two night stand tables on either side, a dresser, and an adjoining bathroom. There were also a few large windows that looked at a city skyline. I wondered closer to them, examining details in the surrounding area. I noted a couple key features and put together we were in New York. I must be in Avengers tower. I also took note that we were at least a hundred floors up, if not more, and jumping from this height would surely kill me, so that was out of the option. I countiunded to explore the room, looking for a way out, but found none. I plopped down on the bed, accepting defeat. 


	2. Locked in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mya has made her way into the belly of the beast. She is now stuck in a room in no other then Avengers tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive feedback on the last chapter! Glad you guys are enjoying the story. Countinue any advice you wanna give me in the comments. And don’t forgot to show your love with kudos

I sat there for hours, watching New York go about its afternoon. A few hours later there was a knock on my door. 

“May I come in?” a familiar voice asked.

It was the doctor, I didn’t exactly want him to come in. But I felt like no matter my answer he was coming in anyway. It's not like these people respected me, but I was used to it. “Yes.”

The door slightly creaked open. Revealing the doctor carrying a tray of food.

“Hey,” he greeted,” I saved you some food.

He set the tray down at the foot of the bed. But didn’t leave. I raised my eyebrow at him. What did he want?

“So, I know this is new and all, and will get some time to adjust. But tell me if you need anything.”

I rolled my eyes, and he turned to leave. But, at the last second I stopped him.

“A punching bag”

“You know, we have a multitude of training rooms. There’s one just down the hall, that isn’t used that much. You can always go there, it's a pretty impressive facility.”

I stared at him. He had to be joking.

“Oh, oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry. I’ll be going now. But I’ll get you a punching bag. And if you need anyone else, don’t hesitate to ask me, or FRIDAY.”

“Friday?”

“Oh, she’s the A.I who runs the building. You can ask her pretty much anything, and if it's not classified information she’ll tell you about anything you need to know. Here, hey Friday, what’s the weather.”

“Right now it's 42 degres fairnieritht. It is clear skies and the sun is currently setting and will be fully set by 8 p.m,” A female voice surrounded the room.

I nodded. He nodded goodbye, and then left. I carefully examined the food he had brought me. Making sure they weren't trying to poison me. When I deemed it safe I started to nibble on it. When I finished, I put the tray and leftover dishes on the side table and went to bed. I got a solid three hours of sleep when the nightmares started. Visions of the toture and experiments clouded my view. My screams of agony rang in my ears. All the pain I felt in those beginning years of Hydra came flooding back to me. I tossed and turned in bed, my covers long have been discarded to the floor. A sudden jolt woke me from the horrors of my past. I leaned over and turned on my bedroom lamp. A soft glow illuminating the room. I swung my feet over the bed, letting them dangle right above the wood. I twisted my ring around my finger, focusing on slowing down my breaths. Once my heart rate had slowed, I deemed it unworthy to try to fall back asleep, and instead stepped onto the hardwood. I ventured towards the closest, to find a small set of clothes waiting for me. I picked out a pair of leggings and a tank top and tossed my other clothes aside. 

I stood in the middle of the room, the soft haze of the moonlight lit up my room. I placed my foot forward, and then pushed it backward. I jabbed at the air. Left. Right. Left. Planting my left foot, I swung my right foot up and kicked out the air. I repeated the process over and over again. Bullets of sweat dripped down my face and onto the floor. I painted heavy taken shots, uneven breaths. I took another jab at the air, and then prepared to plant my foot again.

“Mya, you awake in there,” a voice came from outside.

“Do you need something,” I fired back.

“Can I come in.”

I stayed quiet. But, I guess the person on the other side took that as a yes. The door clicked, and then creaked open. I turned towards the doorway, where the doctor stood carrying a tray. He came over to where I was standing by my bed and sat the tray down.

“Hey,” he greeted kindly.

“What are you doing up here?” I asked, but not in my normal rude tone.

“Just wanted to check on you?”

“Ok? But what are you doing up at whatever ungodly hour it is?”

“Couldn’t sleep, you?”

I didn’t answer for a minute. Not sure if I wanted to tell this complete stranger about my personal life. But, I found an odd sense of relaxation I hadn’t felt in a long time. And, if I could trust anyone, it would be him. For one, he wasn’t a spy, or a god righteous man trying to convert me to a “good guy.” He was just the doctor. 

“Can’t sleep.”

“Well, I always find that lavender tea helps me sleep,” he said, gesturing to the tray he brought up.

I nodded to him. My feet were getting tired and I sank into the bed. I don’t know why I did. I would have never let myself show that weakness in front of anyone before. But, I did grow up in any sign of weakness and was punished. He gestured to the seat next to me, and I nodded. He handed me a cup of tea and I took it. I studied the golden liquid, looking for signs of drugs. Once again finding none, I started nurturing the drink. I stared back up to the doctor, his brown eyes meeting mine my green ones. A soft smile escaped his lips. 

“So, Mya, tell me about yourself,” his soft voice filled the air.

“Hm, like you don’t already know everything about me from my file,” I scoffed.

“File? Fury didn’t give us your file.”

I stared at his, one eyebrow raised in disbelief. Like these strangers would let a known assassin stay in their tower without knowing anything about me.

“I swear,” he tried to reassure me.

“Ok, whatever you say, actually I didn’t catch your name, I heard tin can call you Brucie, but that doesn’t seem right.”

He chuckled, “It’s Bruce.”

“Ok, Bruce. Well if Fury really didn’t give you my file, here’s a brief history. I was born, lived an ok childhood, sold to Hydra at the age of seven, experimented on, turned into an assassin at age eight, lived another seven years with Hydra, then captured by you guys. Now, I’m here.”

He stared at me astonished. Properly not what he meant when he asked me to tell me about myself. But then his expressions softened. It looks as if he felt bad for me. My stone cold expression remained, showing no response to sharing my horrible life story and none to him feeling sorry for me. Bruce shifted uncomfortably in his seat, unsure of what to say. We sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Bruce opened up a little about his family. But we mostly just sat in a semi-comfortable silence.

“Hey, what about you join us for breakfast tomorrow?” Bruce suddenly asked.

“I’d rather not spend an uncomfortable hour with people who don’t like me or trust me. And besides, the feelings mutual.”

He nodded in understanding. He set down the mug he had been sipping with a small clank. I mimicked his actions with my now empty cup. He gave me a small nod, then packed up the tray and left. I layed back down, the lavender tea slowly working its way through my body. My muscles relaxed and I was soon asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Mya and Bruce met for the first time. I would like to add that this is an OFC & Bruce Banner and not slash. Thanks again for all the positive feedback on the last chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed this one. And don’t be scared to give me feedback on stuff like grammar, length, ect.


	3. The awkward breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive feedback you guys have been giving on this story. I’m glad you guys have been enjoying it. Sorry the previous chapter was a little shorter and sorry for the wait, thought I had more written then I did. But to make up for it here’s another(longer) chapter for you all. Again thank you for all the support and keep giving advice down in the comments

The sun shined through my windows and into my eyes. I cracked open my eyes and examined my surroundings. The unfamiliarity of it caused me to sit up in surprise. Then the events of last night came flooding back. Right, I was in Avengers tower. I swung my feet over the side of the bed, and let them hit the wood floor. I stumbled over to the bathroom, still half asleep. I stood in front of the mirror and rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes. My reflection stared back at me. I looked awful. My hair was standing up in all directions, I had bags under my eyes a mile wide and blood and sweat smeared over my face. I sighed and examined my surroundings, seeing what they had given me. I found a few basic things, such as a hairbrush, a few towels, and other cosmetics. Then I turned the shower water on, and let it warm up. A hot shower was a luxury I never had at Hydra and was looking forward to it. Once confirming there were no cameras in the room, I stripped out of my clothes and then laid them aside. Stepping into the shower, I let the warm water hit my back. Then cleaned my body and hair and turned the knob off, the stream of water turning into a slow drip.Once drying off I slipped back into my clothes. I wandered back into my room, and once again found myself staring out the large bay windows out onto the city skyline. A soft knock came from behind me. Assuming it was the doctor, I let out a soft, come in. The door then creeped open, but instead of Bruce. The red head was standing there, holding a tray of food and a punching bag.

“Mind if it comes in?”

I shook my head, even though I kinda minded. She let the door fully open before walking inside, dragging the bag of sand behind her. She dropped the bag in the middle of the floor, then set the tray on the bed. I glanced over at it from where I stood. It contained a stack of pancakes with a side of bacon. 

“Do you need anything else?”

“No.”

“Do you need help setting that up?”

“No”

She nodded in understanding and turned to leave. The door opened and closed and then she was gone. I walked over to the punching bag that was still laying on the floor. I picked it up and quickly found a hook in the corner of the room. I picked it and let it set on the hook and confirmed it was steady. I swung my fist forward and it made hard contact with the bag. I swung again, and again, and again, letting my thoughts wander.

“Worthless!” My S.O yelled at me.

“Pathetic!”

”Stupid!”

“Waste of space!”

Memories flooded my mind with each came a harder punch. My fists came in contact against the leather. Moving the bag back and forth, faster and faster. I lost myself in my thoughts, completely forgetting the world around me. The experiments, torture, training, clouded my mind with each memory came a harder punch then before. A sudden knock on the door brought me back into reality. I grabbed the towel from my bed and whipped off my brow. 

”Come in!”

The door creek opens ranking the doctor once again carrying a plate of food.

“Thanks, Doc.”

Bruce scrunched his face out the nickname. “Your welcome. I’m gonna go now, need anything?”

“Nope!”

He picked up my lunch tray from my side table and briefly left once again leaving me in silence. I began munching on my food, not bothering to check for drugs. Just trusting them. After I finished dinner I finished my workout then hopped in the shower. I took the time to find the closest, hoping there were clothes I could sleep in. I found some baggy pants and jeans, along with a couple tee shirts. I threw on the baggy pants and a black tee shirt before heading to bed for another restless sleep. I woke up again around one and headed straight for the punching bag. About half an hour later a knock sounded on the door. After telling them to come in, the door opened and Doc stepped in carrying a plate of tea. Without a word we both plopped down on the bed and picked up our tea. We made light small talk as we sipped, but never said much. Once both teas were gone the doctor left and I attempted to get sleep. And that’s about how the next week went. One of the Avengers, usually doc., but sometimes the captain or his friend would bring me breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and then me and Doc would have tea at night.

One week later

Me and Doc sipped our tea in silence. Enjoying the company of one another.

“So Doc, now that we’re getting to know each other. I have to know, why does the great Bruce Banner, Doctor of the Avengers, have insomnia over?”

He hesitated for a moment, having a mental debate on whether or not he should tell me. He opened and closed his mouth several times before saying anything.

“Well, I’m not just the Avengers doctor. You know that big, green, angry, rage monster, the Hulk.”

I nodded.

“Well, I’m him too. And let’s just say the things that he does when I’m not in control don’t settle with me well. Though I don’t remember much I did as the Hulk, the screams of my victims are definitely pretty prominent in my mind.”

I stared at him shocked. Off all the things it could properly be. Him being the Hulk was definitely not one of them. I also didn’t expect him to be that open. I guess he trusted me a lot more than I thought. We sat in silence for the next few moments. Both unsure what to say.

“My training.”

“Huh?” He asked, looking up from his tea.

“That’s what keeps me up at night. My training with Hydra. It wasn’t exactly a happy one. It was filled with torture, experiments, and constantly being pushed way past my limits.”

He looked at me shocked. And he looked just as shocked as I felt. I would have never had thought I would have had the trust to ever be that vulnerable with anyone. But, here we were.

“Mya, what do you think of joining the Avengers for breakfast tomorrow. We eat around nine and I can pick you up and take you there.”

“Sure. At this point I’ll do anything to get out of this stuffy cell.”

“Ok, I’ll come get you around 8:30?”

“Works for me, it’s not like I have any plans that could interfere.”

He chuckled slightly, “Ok then, I’ll see you at 8:30.”

The sun peeked into the horizon and shined brightly into my eyes. I sat up and stretched my arms, my eyes gazed at the clock. 5:30. Three hours till Bruce would come pick me up. I swung my legs over to the bed, and wandered over to the punching bag. I got a few punches in as my mind wandered. They were giving me an opportunity for escape, to go back to my life. They were letting me out of the cell they call a bedroom and I could easily take advantage of the opportunity. But, would Hydra take me back? Would they want me back? And do I even want to go back to the place where I held all those bad memories. Since coming to the tower I’ve had nothing, but good memories, though not all of the residents were welcoming, they didn’t torture, beat, or starve me. I even started to enjoy my midnight talks with Bruce. I glanced at the clock, eight ó clock. I brushed off my feelings and went to go get dressed. I found a pair of black jeans and a navy Stark Industries hoodie that appeared about my size and threw them on. I then went into the bathroom to freshen up from my workout. As I did, my mind once again wandered to my chance to escape. If I went back to Hydra would they take me back? My guess is they would properly kill me for being captured and being in such close proximity to their mortal enemies. So that was out of the option. And I kinda liked being here at the tower. I generally enjoyed having my midnight talks with the Doc, an emotion I hadn’t felt in a long time. But, at the same time they did keep me locked in a bedroom all day, and none of the other Avengers seem to like me. But, maybe that could change. I guess I’ll have to hang around to see.

“I’m going to stay,” I say out loud to myself.

I stare at the final result in the mirror once I’m done getting ready for breakfast. An unrecognizable person stares. back at me. My hair, usually pulled back, flows down in soft waves and my face looks better after a wash. A sudden knock on the door interrupts me from my thoughts.

“Mya, you in there.”

Yes, of course, I am doofus I don’t know where else I would have gone, I think to myself.

”Yeah, come on in.”

There was a click of a lock and the door squeaked open. I wandered out of the bathroom and found Bruce waiting for me by the door. After examining his hands, I found nothing to restrain me. I chuckled to myself, there mistake.

“What, no handcuffs?”

“I trust you enough not to try anything.”

“Your loss.”

“You ready.”

“Yeah.”

“Ok,” he said, turning and opening the door.

I followed him through the door and into a long hallway. Checking both ways I saw that there were about seven doors both ways. All were closed so I couldn’t check inside, but my guess is they were similar to mine. Bruce guided me to the left, away from my cell. We passed a few more doors until he led me into an open living area. Floor to ceiling windows surrounded the area, giving me a better view of the skyline. Venturing further away from the area Bruce led me past a kitchen and into a dining room. The same group I had met a week before. Out approaching footsteps caused a few to look up. Stark was immediately out of his chair when he saw me, the Captain soon followed. The iron fist was soon pointed directly at me, and the Captain had his shield. Hmm. Bruce didn’t tell them I was coming 

“Bruce watch out,” Tony shouted.

He quickly turned his back to the group, fear in his eyes, he scanned the room. Finding nothing of danger besides myself, he turned back.

The doctor sighed, “Don’t worry Tony, she’s with me.”

The Avengers looked on in confusion. A pen drop silence filled the room. No one did or said anything for several seconds. Reluctantly, the two leaders lowered their weapons, and the rest relaxed.

“Guys, this is Mya. Mya, the Avengers.”

I made no move to greet them, and they returned the favor. Bruce then moved to the empty seat, across from the red-head and dirty blonde and next to Stark. Beside him, he pulled an empty seat up, and gestured to me to sit down. I cautinaly followed his lead. Once seated, I examined the room. I counted three exits, and two possible escapes. Across me, I guessed the two assassins had at least three weapons on them, Stark had his suit, and Rogers his shield, the rest I was unsure about. 

“How about we make proper introductions,” a voice spoke up, interrupting the silence. I glanced up, it was the captain.

“Hi Mya, I’m Steve Rogers. I’m also known as Captain America.”

I slightly scuffed under my breath. Lets see how this goes. 

When no one made any move to say anything else, he nudged the red-head next to him.

“Natasha Romonoff, the assassin Back Widow.” She said in a slightly challenging way.

The black widow, I knew she as an assassin, led a team against her once, the blonde was there too.  
“Name’s Clint, also known as Hawkeye.”

“Clint literally no one calls you that,” Natasha noted.

“And you know me, Tony.”

“She knows I am. No introduction need to be made,”

“Um, I’m sorry. Not to burst your bubble, but I don’t actually know who you are,” I spoke up with a smirk. Yes, I knew exactly who he was, but was I gonna pass a change to crush his go, no, no I was not. His mouth gaped open. Natasha and the black man next to Stark snorted. 

“I'm I’m Tony Stark. Iron Man. You ever hear those names.”

“Nop, not ringing a bell.”

“How..how.. Ugh, you know what. I’m Tony Stark, I’m iron man.”

“I’m Rhodey, I’m the better, much cooler version of iron man, war machine.”

“Oh, you I’ve heard of.”

He chuckled in response, “I like her.”

“Well I guess it is my turn to go. I am the Vision.”

“I’m Wanda Maximoff. Um, also known as the Scarlet Witch.”

Wait, the little brown haired girl at the end is the Scarlet Witch. This is what Strucker was so proud of. Interesting.

“Well I’m Sam, but my code name’s Falcon.”

“Well now that that’s over with, how bout we eat.” Stark spoke up.

They began passing the food around. Bowls and dishes circulated, some grabbed more than others. My guess was advanced metabolism. I felt a tap on my shoulder. Looking to my left, I see Bruce holding up a bowl of eggs. I nodded to him in thanks, and grabbed the bowl and put two scoops on my plate.Across from me, Clint held out a plate of pancakes, and I swapped the eggs for the plate. Once everyone had their share of food, people started eating. I stayed silent prodding at my food with a fork. 

“So, um, Mya, why don’t you tell us a little about yourself,” Steve spoke up

I hesitated. I didn’t really know what to say. I had the same problem with the doctor that first night I was here. I had been in Hydra most of my life, never really got a chance to explore myself. And even if I did, it's not like anyone would have asked At this point everyone was staring, but it was alright, I was used to it. After a little bit of thinking, a thought popped into my mind.

“I don’t like caviar.”

“Hum, me either kid, me either.”

I turned my head to the sound of the voice, it was Clint. He was smiling. 

“It's just because you guys are poor. Only the rich like caviar,” Tony countered.

“Whatever, Tony.”

“Oh I’m sorry, I don’t speak poor.”

“Was, was that, an internet reference,” Natasha added.

“Yes, in the matter of fact it was. I own the largest technology company in the world, I do keep up with stuff that goes on. Why do you know about Natasha.

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She glanced at me, and then clossed her mouth.

“Oh, have I rendered the great Natasha Romonoff speechless?” Tony questioned sarcastically. 

She shook her head, and then made an ever so slight nod to me. I don;t think I was supposed to notice, but I did. It means they were hiding something. I mean I’m not surprised that they would keep secrets from a known Hydra assassin. It only makes sense. Small conversations floated around the table, keeping the talk quite until the new factor didn’t hear them. I then noted that they probably didn’t know about my super hearing. I listened in on a couple of them. Sam and Captian’s, Tony and Rhodey’s, none of them were of any importance. No idea why they were wishoeing. But it was clear they didn’t want me here, and that they weren’t used to it being anyone but them. I shrugged it off, not like I wanted to be here either. I picked up my fork, and started to nibble on my eggs. Slowly, people started to finish their meals, some migrated to the kitchen to start on dishes, others moved to the living area and sat on couches. Once everyone else was gone, me and Bruce sat alone at the table.

“Wanna go back to your room?” Bruce asked.

“I would hardly call it that,” I muttered.

“I know, yo  
u’ve mentioned.”

“You heard that,”

“Yeah, even when I’m not, the other guy, my senses are still slightly above the normal humans. Side effect of the gamma radiation.”

“Huh, good to know. But yeah, I'm ready to go. I swear if I had to send in another second awkward silence.”

He chuckled, “Ok. Let’s go.”

Wel walked in silence back to the bedroom. We stopped in front of the door that had been my sleeping quarters for the past week. His hand reached for the door handle, but stopped.

“What if I show you a little bit of the tower. Besides the med area, main living area, and your bedroom, you haven’t been anywhere. It’s a multi million dollar building, I’m sure you're curious.”

“Don’t push your luck Doc.” As soon as the words left my mouth, surprise overcame me. Back when I was with Hydra I was taught to use others' weaknesses for my gain. My S.O burned those words into my mind. 

“Ok, that’s fine.” The doctor's words brought me back into reality. I had honestly forgotten he was there. He had started to open the door, and his back turned towards me. Another thing Hydra had burned into my mind, never turn your back on the enemy.

I nodded goodbye to him, and he nodded back. The familiar clicking of the lock behind me reminded me I was still their prisoner. Don’t get attached, I reminded myself, don’t show weakness.


	4. Late night tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Mya have a meaningful chat over tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow an update. I now can say I haven’t abandoned this book and don’t plan to. And I would say I was too busy to write but considering we’re still all in quarantine that would be a lie. However writers block sucks, but here’s a chapter so that’s over. And I plan on trying to finish two more chapters today, one on this story and one on my other. And as always I welcome and encourage advice and grammar corrections. And suggest you go check out my other story on my account(hopefully more to come soon) about Gwen Stacy, Stucky’s daughter, and her adventures through Midtown High.

Darkness descended over the streets over New York. The city lights, car tail lights and bright signs light up the streets. Abandoning my place by the window, I wandered into the bathroom. And after turning the knob of the shower to a desirable temperature, I stripped off my clothes from the day. A quickly rinsed my body of grime, and then began my search for something more comfortable to slip in. After examining the limited options they gave me, I decided on a pair of sweats and a tee shirt. I glanced at the clock. It was only nine. After a mental debate, I decided I should probably rest, even if it was only for a few hours. I sat in silence on my bed for several minutes before the pure exhaustion of lack of sleep threw me. As usual, the nightmares started almost as soon as my head hit the pillow. I tossed and turned in bed, flashs of the Hydra bass clouded my vision. Soon, a beeping sound saved me from the tortured dreams. I reached for the lamp and turned it on. My eyes scanned the room, looking for the source of the sound. But, the sound soon slowed and soon the room fell back into silence. My heart pounded in my chest.

“What the hell,” I muttered under my breath.

“I am sorry to disturb your sleep Mrs. Anderson. But I am set to awake tower residents from sleep when they seem to be in distress.”

“Oh, ok.”

A soft knock came from the door.

“Come in.”

The door creaked open, revealing Bruce. However, he was not carrying the usual tray that carried tea unlike the other times he had made his midnight visits.

“What are you doing here so early, usually I’m up for hours before you come down.”

“Um, I was in the lab when FRIDAY alerted me you were in distress.”

“Yeah, What was that, it scared the crap out of me.”

“Um, well when Tony designed the tower he designed FRIDAY to wake up any team members in distress. With all the shit we’ve been through, lots of us have PTSD.”

“Oh, ok.”

There was an awkward silence.

“Mya, do you know what PTSD is?”

I stood my ground. Something like admitting I didn’t know about something wasn’t a weakness I liked to share. But, I saw the way Bruce’s eyes met with mine. They showed tenderness, and carring, and... sympathy. I shook my head 

“Why am I not surprised. Those Hydra bitches really are some bastards. PTSD is a shorter term for Post Traumatic Stress disorder.It’s an illness that can develop in the ventromedial prefrontal cortex and the hippocampus regions of the brian. It occurs after a person going through a trauma such as being abused, or having a near death experience. It can cause things like nightmares, panic attacks, or even anxiety.”

“Oh,” I muttered softly,” An illness, not a sign of weakness.”

“Is..is that what Hydra taught you it was, a weakness?”  
I nodded.

He scoffed, “Well, it's not a weakness. As a doctor and an Avenger PTSD is a thing a lot of adults struggle with. Almost everyone on the team does and almost 65 million adults have struggled with it or are struggling with it. It's not a weakness and it's not your fault, it's your brain's natural reaction to going through something like you did. Esspacily at such a young age.”

“You sound like a therapist.”

He chuckled.

“I was in the lab when FRIDAY alerted me you were awake. So I didn’t have time to make tea. Do you wanna go get some?”

“Uh, sure why not.”

Bruce led me out the door and back into the hallways. We followed the same path as we did that morning and he led me into the kitchen. He motioned for me to sit on one of the bar stools and I followed. He wandered into the kitchen and pulled out two cups. He then pulled out a teapot, filled it with water, and placed it on the stove. Then went to the cabinet and pulled out a tea bag and put it into the water. After replacing the lid to let the tea steep he wandered over and took a place next to me.

“So, I’ve been thinking.”

“O..k,” back in Hydra, that ment either I was about to get put on a hard mission, or more experiments. Nothing good comes after someone in a high position thinking. I’m pretty sure that’s how Ultron came to be.

“And I have a proposal. If you're going to be living on this tower, I don’t want you hiding everything from us. But, it's not fair to you for us to be hiding stuff too. So, how about, I get to ask you a question, and then you ask a question. And we both answer with 100% honesty,”

I thought for a moment,”Deal.”

“Ok, I’ll go first, tell me, and be honest, do you really believe all the shit Hydra’s burned into your mind.”

“I’ve known no other life besides Hydra. Before I could even walk and talk porbelry my mother sold me to them. There I was trained to be the best there is. The world broke me down and destroyed who I was. So Hydra built me up again. I owe everything to them. The whole Hail Hydra and cut off one head and two more will grow in its place is just what comes with the job.”

“So, why haven't you left yet?”

“What?”

“You’ve had multiple chances to escape or at lest fight back. But you haven't taken a single one. Don’t think I haven't noticed. So, why haven't you taken the chance and returned to the so-called place you're forever loyal to?”

“For my survival.”

“Explain?”

“I’ve spent my whole life within Hydra’s walls, I know what happens to prisoners if they try to return to Hydra. They get killed. And personally, I put my survival first.”

The whistle of the teapot interrupted his repounce. He walked back into the kitchen and poured two cups of the golden liquid. He handed one to me and then sat down across from mine. We sat in silence as we nursed the first few sips of the hot drink.

“Why are you trying so hard to bond with me?” I asked.

“Huh?”

“You got to ask your question now it's my turn to ask mine.”

“Because you remind me of myself right after I had my accident. Broken, upset, angry at the world.,” He paused. “No one deserves to be alone in the world. Right after Harlem I ran away from my problems, closed myself off from the world. Then Fury found me, and I realized how good it was not to be alone anymore. I just want to give you the same chance.”

“Wow, Doc, didn’t really see you for the sentimental type.”

He rolled his eyes. We returned to our silence as we drank our tea.

“Hey, I have a question,” Bruce asked.

“”Hey, uh uh, you’ve already asked your question.”

“Different. I’m heading down to the lab tomorrow and I was wondering if you would like to join me.”

“And why would you want me to do that, and why would I want to do that.”

“Well, you have said on multiple different occasions you want to get out of your cell.”

“So you want me, a known assassin in a lab, which porberly has a million different things I could use to kill you and escape.”

“Well so does this kitchen but you're still sitting here and I’m still alive so that says something.”

I arched my eyebrow, but ultimately didn’t say anything, he had a point. We finished our tea in silence, and then we walked back to my room.

“9 sharp. Don’t forget.”

I rolled my eyes,”How could I forgot such a momentous occasion”


	5. Late night exploring and demon facing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mya goes for a moonlight walk and Nat is forced to confront some hurried demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on? You actually expected me to keep my word to update soon. Between starting 4829358 new fins because I joined two new fandoms plus working on my non fandom writing and finals I’ve been busy. Oh and mental health is a bitch, but, oh well. Here’s a chapter. Go ahead and leave some advice the comments and leave some love

He opened the door and I walked in. We then wished the other goodnight, even though we knew the other wouldn’t get one, and he left. The door then closed and I heard his footsteps reside. However, I never heard the lock click back in place. Turning back toward the door, I tried the knob. And sure enough the handle twisted. I cracked open the door and stuck my head into the hallway. Bruce was standing at the end of it, walking towards what I assumed was an elevator. At the sound of the door creaking open, he looked towards my direction.

“Already trying to sneak out. Tony will kill me if he knows I didn’t lock the door, but I think I can bear. If you need anything my apartment’s on the floor above. Or you can just ask FRIDAY.”

I nodded and closed the door. He really made the stupid mistake of leaving my door unlocked. But then I thought back to what he said in the kitchen, about me having multiple chances to kill him and not taking them. He had a point, but why haven't I? I’m one of Hydra’s deadliest assassins who never hesitated to take a life. I sighed and decided once again not to do anything. I sank back into my bed and attempted sleep. For the next six or so hours I tossed and turned. The alarm ended up waking me up four different times, which was annoying. But at least I didn’t have to deal with the nightmares. It was around five when I decided I had enough of it. I did my usual routine, punching bag, shower, dress. I thought about going to explore the tower with my new found freedom since it was very unlikely for me to run into any Avengers this early in the morning. And after mauling it over in my mind I decided to get out of this cageing room. Wandering over to the door, I turned the knob to see if the door was still unlocked. To my surprise, it was. I cracked the door just enough for me to slip out and was soon standing in the hallway. Now that my chance to wander had worked I had no idea what I was going to do. I decided to try to find a library. With all my missions from Hydra, I had very little time for leisure. But when I did, I always found myself drifting towards books.

"JARVIS," I whispered into the darkness.

"Yes Miss Anderson," a quiet voice spoke from seemingly nowhere.

"Um, does Avengers tower have a library?" 

"Yes, Avengers Tower is filled with anything a resident might need. Including several libraries."

"Um, yeah, could you tell me how to get to the nearest one?"

"Of course, if you follow the path to the kitchen. Then proceed until you reach the fork. Make a left, and then it will be the 2nd door on your right." 

I followed his instructions, which led me to a solid oak door. I slightly opened the door, as to not alert anyone of my presence. And, like JARVIS said, there was a library. Larger than anyone I had ever been in. It was the size of a gymnasium and was lined wall to wall with shelves of books. I scoffed to myself. Stark always did like to have the best and the biggest when it came to just about anything. I started wondering through the shelves, my fingers grazed the covers of books. I stopped on a red book, The Catcher in the Rye, and pulled it off the shelf. Scanning the back cover, I decided to bring it back to my room.(yes this is a hint in how Mya will discover herself) I wandered through the rest of the bookshelves, grabbing a few more books of the self.

I silently closed the door behind me and slipped into the empty hall. Repositioning the books in my hand I silently made my way back towards my room. The golden sunrise flooded the living room with light. A few steps ahead of me, I heard a noise. I crept towards the source of the noise, sitting on the couch, in almost complete silence, was a familiar red haired assassin. Almost as soon as I recognized her she was turned around, holding a gun out in front of her. 

“Don’t even think about it,” I snarled.

She made no move to lower her gun,“What are you doing out here.”

“All these years of training has made your soft soldier. I thought you would be more of a shoot first ask questions later.”

She stiffened at the word soldier, and tightened her grip on the gun,”Well if you don’t answer the question this sure will become a shoot now.”

“Fine, Bruce left my door unlocked because he decided to trust me. Stupid decsion really. But, don’t worry I’m not taking all of your secrets, I just went to get a book.”

She glanced from the book in my hand back to the smirk on my face. She shook her head before sliding off the couch and towards me. She pressed the gun into my side and then pushed me forward. We kept in that position all the way back to my room. 

“You know. You're just like me?”

“Keep walking.”

“Come on. Both two child soldiers from Soviet countries. Taken in by S.H.I.E.L.D because we could be of use of them. And be changed. But let’s be honest. Do we really ever change?”

The red head pushed me against the wall, “I am nothing like you. And I have changed.”

I smirked. We held a staring contest for ten seconds before she gave in and led me back to my room. She then shoved me inside and locked the door behind her. Well there goes my taste in freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh, Mya stirring up drama. Next step a day with a Bruce in the lab


	6. The lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Mya bond and a new character is introduced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just gonna be honest. This is kinda of a filler chapter, and ai felt bad for my last one being so short. So here’s another one in the same day. And this was gonna hold something more, but writers block sucks. So, here’s a real crappy chapter. But feel welcome to leave some love

I was left unbothered till nine, when Bruce came knocking on my door. He stood awkwardly in front of my bed after I told him he could come in.

“So, already got caught sneaking around?” Bruce broke the silence.

“I guess so.”

“Rat me out?”

“Had to if I didn’t want to get shot.”

“Shot?”

“Your live-in assassin may or may not have pulled a gun on me when I was walking back to my room.”

“Don't hold it against her. That’s just how Nat is.im sure you get it.”

“I do,” I smirked, “Now, you said so,etching about a lab day?”

“Oh, right. Come on. Tony’s at some meeting so we have it to ourselves.”

I followed him to the elevator at the end of the hall.

“To the lab FRIDAY.”

“I would like to confirm you are aware of Mya Anderson in the elevator with you.”

“I am. Thank you FRIDAY.”

The elevator whited to life and made its way upwards.

“That robot really can do everything, can't it.”

“Not everything Miss Anderson. If you would like me to list what I am and am not capably I would be happy to. And I actually prefer the term A.I, or artificial intelligence.”

“We’re good, thanks.” I turned to Bruce , having proved my point. But he just laughed.

The elevator came to a stop, and the doors opened. But instead of what I expected. Identical blank metal tables, bright fluorescent lighting, breaking filled with mystery substances, papers stacked evenly and white boards whipped clean, it was seemingly the opposite. Instead, every space was cluttered with a variety of things: papers, spare parts, loose pens, what appeared to be some kids chemistry homework, the white boards were filled with equations and doodles, and the tables were wooden and colored and different sizes and filled with more doodles. Bruce himself took a seat at the least cluttered desk, it was a simple grey wooden desk with a few papers and pens scattered on it, he motioned to the chair across from him.

“You ever play with spare parts?”

“No, I didn’t really have time. You know, working for Hydra and everything.”

“Oh, right. Well I guess this is your chance now.”

He stood up from his desk and strides across the room. After opening several cabinets and drawers he came back with a box.

“Here’s a box of parts me and Tony kinda just throw in if we don’t need them. There shouldn’t be anything too dangerous in there.”

“What, all of a sudden can’t trust with things to kill you with.”

“Still don’t think you would do anything on purpose.”

“Have it your way.”

I pulled a few things out of the box and started taking them apart and putting them back together. We sat there in mostly silence for a while. Eventually the elevator doors dinged. I turned around, Stark was walking in with a kid about my age.

“Oh hey Bruce. And, you are?”

“None of your business.”

He looked hurt, like a kicked puppy. But it faded when attention was drawn to Stark.

“Don’t talk to her. She’s dangerous. Bruce, what the hell is she doing down here.”

“I invited her. I don’t know why your so insist on locking her in the room. Fury says he wants us to get her on the team, and how are we supposed to do that if she’s locked in her room all day.”

The older man looked taken aback at Bruce’s outburst. Obviously not used to rage. Which was weird considering the doctors alter ego. And if you looked closely you could see his vines had turned green.

“Ok, Bruce. I get your point. But just not today. I still don’t trust her.”

“Hey, Mya. How about we go for a walk,” Bruce suggested staring at Tony like a challenge for him to say no.

“Sure.”

I put down the tools and followed a steaming Bruce to the elevator. The doors closed behind us, and an uncomfortable silence filled the air. Ever since becoming nightmare buddies silence didn’t seem to bother us. But this time it did, and I somehow cared.

“You ok, Bruce.”

“We’re going a little green over there.”

“I’ll be fine. There’s a coffee house down the street, wanna join me?”

“Yeah. I’m down, anything to get out of this stuffy tower.”

He smiled.

The coffee shop was small and cramped. But it was cute. The barista smiled at us when we entered and motioned a Bruce over to her.

“Hey, doc. How’s it going. You haven’t been in in a while.”

“It’s good. Yeah, sorry, it’s been really busy over at the tower.”

“Yeah I bet. With all the crap popping up I’m sure there’s lots to be busy about. Any insider info you can give me for my blog?”

“You know and can't do that Kate.”

“Well, it was worth a shot. Anyway, whose your friend.”

“Oh, this is Mya. She’s a friend from work.”

“Cool. Nice to meet you Mya. I’m Kate. You look out for him when he’s in that lab.”

I nodded.

“Well, I’ll guess you’ll have the usual,” Bruce nodded. “And how bout you.”

“Black coffee.”

“Got it.”

She then walked over to compete the order and we took a seat in the back corner away from the crowds.

“Your such a cliché you know.”

“Whatever. I’m just surprised we haven’t been bombarded by a million people. Aren’t you supposed to be famous or something.”

“Hulk is famous. No one recognizes Bruce Banner.”

“Huh. Lucky you. Get to have fame with the privacy.”

“I’ve, I’ve never actually thought about it that way before.”

“Anyway, who was that kid.”

“I don’t know. Tony will be pissed if I tell you, and when he’s in a bad mood so is everyone else.”

I glared at him.

“Geez, you're scary with that glare. His name is Peter, kinda of a mentee to Tony.”

“Huh. Good to know when I report back to the boss.”

A look of terror fell over Bruce.

“I’m kidding. Kidding. You really think I could even find a way to reach them.”

Bruce calmed down, but looked silently unsettled. But by that time our drinks had arrived, my coffee and for him and cup of tea and a croissant. (and he calls me the chiché.) We are our food making light conversation. Mostly just about him, but it was still fun. After we finished he brought me back and walked me to my room. Once again I did not hear the click of the lock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh. Peter is here. What ever will happen with him.


	7. I don’t even know. Mostly just filler plots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bunch of different filer plots that will eventually fit into the larger plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! Another chapter! Yeah! I’ve actually been good about it. Winter break has done me good.

My stomach growled around five. Bruce usually didn’t bring me dinner till six or seven. I decided to once again use the freedom to go scavenge for food. I took the same path I did when Bruce brought me for breakfast. The kitchen was empty when I entered. I opened a few cabinets. All were packed full of snacks. I rolled my eyes, but grabbed a pack of chips ahoy anyway.

“You might not wanna do that.”

I turned around and was faced when the brown haired boy from earlier.

“Clint hoards those like gold. He would have taken ten all by now but he hasn’t realized we went shopping yet.”

“I’ll live.”

“Suit yourself. What’s your name anyway. Mr. Stark wouldn’t tell me. Or you some kinda of super secret S.H.I.E.L.D some or something?”

“Something like that.”

“Oh, cool. I’m Peter.”

He reached out his hand. I hesitated, but shook it. 

“Nice to meet you,” he called as I walked away. 

I made it back to my room and plopped down on my bed. I picked my book back up and started to read. But a bang against the window alerted me. My eyes shot up. I expected it to be a bird, but instead a single post it note was taped to the outside of the window was a single post-it note.

We’ve been watching you. Good job soldier.

My eyes widely looked for the source of the note. But New York was bustling around as if nothing. I opened the window and grabbed the note before asking F.R.I.D.A.Y to close the blinds. I traced the letters with my finger. familiar writing I had seen over and over again sprawled across countless documents. Daniel Whitehall.

When Bruce came to give me my dinner. I didn’t mention the note. I didn’t know how much they knew, or how much they were listening, or how much they could see. After he left I scoured my room looking for planted bugs and then though my clothes. I didn’t find anything so I gave up. They must either a. have an inside source or b. being watching though the windows. I didn’t want to let them get suspicious so I put the blinds back up. Another note greeted me.

Don’t try to hide from us. Your mission will come soon

I opened the window and paced as I once again traced the familiar writing. The door opened and I shoved the note in my pocket. 

“Hey.”

“Sup.”

“Are you ok? You seem a little tense.”

“I’m fine.”

“Ok. Well I brought tea. And, uh. Peter, the kid you saw earlier, wanted to ask if you wanted to join us for movie night?”

“More awkward time with people who don’t want me to be there? I wouldn’t miss it.”

“I really can’t tell if you're being sarcastic or not.”

“I, uh.” I thought about the mission and the thought of being watched again. I couldn’t raise more suspension on either end. When I went undercover they usually had me gather information. And I couldn’t do that from my room. “Sure, why not. Seeing the avengers faces when I show up will be worth the awkwardness.”

“Cool. Be in the commons by ten?”

“Sure.” I glanced at the clock. It had only been an hour since he had brought dinner, but it had seemed like forever ago.

Truthful to my word I showed up in the commons at ten. A few gave me glances but didn’t say anything. Nat glared at me, and Tony stood in front of Peter and called Bruce over. the two started what they thought was a quiet abutment while I took a place in a chair a bit away from the rest of the group. Tony and Bruce eventually calmed down and took their spots. Peter hit play and the title screen of Grease flashed across the screen. It was peaceful, but I couldn’t rest. Who knows who could be watching

The entire movie Peter sang along to the songs, sometimes Steve or Tony would join him. They must watch this movie a lot because Peter knew almost every word. And I bet the others did too, but they were too busy watching me to focus. I don’t think I ever have seen them relax in my presence. The movie eventually ended and I was carted off back to my room. This time Tony accompanied Bruce. They closed and locked the door behind me, but I didn’t hear them leave. But I could hear their hushed voices and strained my ears to listen in.

“Ok. You can do what you want and hang out with her and take her out for coffee. But I don’t want her near the kid. I need to know he’s safe.”

“She’s not going to hurt him. And Peter was actually the one to invite her to movie night. He feels bad that the super-secret S.H.I.E.L.D spy had to spend the night alone.”

“That kid is really too good for this world. But that doesn’t change anything. I don’t care how much you believe in her. She’s a trained assassin and I don’t want her near my kid.”

“Whatever. But if you think you can stop him from trying to befriend her you got another thing coming.”

One of the two voices stormed off. A sigh came from the other side of the door before they too left. I shook my head and went over to the desk sitting in the corner of my room. Rustling through it for a bit I found a stack of post-it notes and started to write on it. When I was done I stuck it to the window before going to bed.

I have freedom of the tower. The doctor trusts me. I am ready for my mission.

When I woke up, I found my note was gone and had been replaced. A long list of information I needing with how to go about locating it. And at the very end of it all were three simple words. Winter Soldier returning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh! Bucky might be coming back. What is Hydra’s plan for him and Mya.
> 
> Also if you guys could answer a quick question for me. I want to start another story and I wonder what you guys want to read.
> 
> 1\. a fic with 5 different characters from the mu are taken in by the avengers as a project by Nick Fury who wants the avengers to train them. Both parties are reluctant at first but soon relapse they need each other more then they though.
> 
> 2\. Peter(while patrolling) finds a young girl beat up on the street l, he takes her back to the tower where Tony and Bruce patch her up. After explaining she has no where to go, Tony insist she spends the night. The next morning Tony being Tony, already had the adoption papers ready. Peter and Harley are her siblings. Possible plot of her dating Mj. This can change, your opinion
> 
> 3\. Life in avengers tower shot like the office
> 
> 4\. A fix it fic where Tony survives. Now we get to see Peters adventures though high school plus visits to Tony on the weekend
> 
> 5\. The mcu movies though Tony’s sister POV
> 
> 6.The avengers are assigned to train who will take over their mantles


End file.
